


A Hawke in her Hand is worth a Bull in her Bush

by asraidevin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anders death, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asraidevin/pseuds/asraidevin
Summary: With Bull and the Chargers out of Skyhold, Inquisitor Ara Adaar accidentally stumbles on Hawke enjoying some alone time.





	1. Hawke

Ara went out Cole's door at the top of the Tavern. It was late and she wanted to avoid Sera, who was drunk beyond reason. Her lover, Iron Bull, had gone with his Chargers on a mission and she looked forward to heading back to her tower to touch herself.

  
No Bull and no Krem and no one else she was interested in, meant she wasn't going to get laid.

  
She could cut through the tower and down the steps outside Cullen's office. Home free, she thought as she watched over her shoulder. Outside in the cool night air, she stopped and took a deep breath. She didn't bother going slowly or silently into the tower.

  
She stopped short. There were candles. Garrett Hawke was back in residence.

  
Her eyes fell on him. He was laying on the bed. Naked. Stroking his cock.

  
Oh fuck. She'd walked in on him. Masturbating.

  
Hot damn!

  
He froze as her shadow fell on the room.

  
"In-In-Inquisitor," he stammered.

  
"I apologize. Normally no one is in here and I use it as my personal shortcut." She started to back out then stopped.

  
"Unless you'd like some uninvited company."

  
He hesitated and looked down at his hand. She didn't wait for him to respond, she closed the door and crossed the room. She sat on the edge of the bed and replaced his hand with her own.

  
She watched his eyes as she stroked him. "I thought you and ... the Qunari?"

  
"We are. But we are both open to others. I'm sure he'd love to fuck you when he gets back. Will I do for now? I know you and..." Anders— whom Hawke had killed after he blew up the Kirkwall chantry. "I've heard stories."

  
"I'm open minded," Hawke said.

  
Ara's lips curved upward. "Me too." She feathered her fingers over his balls while bending to take his cock into her mouth. He groaned as his hips raised to meet her.

  
She nearly laughed, she'd also been shy and nervous when she was first with Bull, but his careful care of her erased most of the effects of her past trauma. Human cock was going to be a new experience.

  
She could take a lot more into her mouth for one. Which Hawke seemed to appreciate if she could judge by his moans and the rocking of his hips. She wished Bull was here to appreciate her technique, and the reactions she elicited. She tried to make note of them, so she could describe them in detail when he returned.

  
Her nipples were tight under her tunic, and every time she moved they rubbed against her shirt, intensifying the sensation. Her pussy ached and she rubbed her legs together.

  
He pushed her head away. "I don't want to come yet. It's been a while for me. Take it easy on me." His face had a light sheen of sweat on it. "Take off your clothes, Inquisitor."

  
She stood beside the bed and undressed as slowly as she could. When she finally shed her smalls, she realized if she got any wetter she'd be dripping.

  
"What do you want?" Hawke's voice was pure sex.

  
She wanted everything. She wanted to be touched everywhere. She wanted to be filled. It was as if she'd gone months without sex, instead of days. When offered everything where did one start?

  
"Start with a touch and do what feels good." She took his hand and pressed it between her legs. He slid his fingers along her slit. Then parted her and wet his fingertips on her desire. He rubbed her clit in a gentle circle.

  
She cupped her breasts and rubbed her thumbs over her nipples. She pinched them, rolling them, stretching them.

  
She watched as Hawke pulled his fingers out and sucked them into his mouth. "Kneel over me, I want to taste you."

  
She didn't hesitate. She lifted herself onto the bed and gripped the headboard while he pressed his mouth against her cunt. He dragged his tongue along her slit. She nearly pulled away when he dragged it over her clit. "Fuck," she said, tensing her legs to keep herself still.

  
"Okay?" he asked, his mouth slightly muffled.

  
"I didn't expect to be so sensitive."

  
His reply was a long, steady lick. "You taste better than Orlesian wine."

  
It was so cliche, but then his mouth was working on her again and she didn't care. "You're, uh, good with your tongue."

  
He sucked her clit into his mouth. "Your mouth," she panted, pressing her fingers into the headboard.

  
"Do you want to come?" he asked.

  
Repeatedly. "Ungh." His tongue was moving against her. How was she supposed to answer?

  
He stopped. "Ask nicely," he growled.

  
Her legs nearly gave out. Did he know how much she liked being dominated?

  
"Please, make me cum, Ser Hawke."

  
She thought he said "good girl" but it was so muffled by the blood rushing in her ears, she couldn't be sure. What she was sure of was his tongue against her clit, so fast, so hard. It took all her willpower not to ride his face.

  
The quiver started in her belly and moved down her thighs before exploding out her pussy. She rode it out with his tongue continuing the assault and then when her legs were about to give out she pushed herself away, afraid she might collapse on his face and suffocate the man.

  
"Maker," she said. She rubbed the flat of her hand along the underside of his cock as it lay against his belly. "Shall I climb on?"

  
He grinned. He grabbed her chin and held her. He kissed her hard, his tongue rough in her mouth, but his beard soft on her face. He rolled her to her back, pushing her legs apart and settling himself between.

  
When he kept kissing her, she thought he waited for her to say no. She lifted her hips and pulled her head back. "Yes," she whispered.

  
He nipped her bottom lip and thrust into her, fully. It was a bit of a strange feeling, someone else's dick filling her. She was so used to Bull now. She liked it. She dragged her fingers down his back lightly, she grabbed his hips and pulled their bodies together.

  
"I don't know if I can make this satisfying for you. It's been too long and you teased me too much." Their hips met in a moderate rhythm.

  
Part of her wanted it to last for a long time. Until Bull got back. And part of her wanted to fucked hard and quick.

  
She had an image in her mind of being fucked by Hawke and Bull fucking him. Or vice versa.  She bent her knees and hooked herself around his hips. "I don't mind quick," she ground out, between clenched teeth.

  
Instead of increasing his speed he stopped and pulled out. Was he done already? She knew he said he'd be quick, but seriously.

  
He laughed at the expression on her face. "Roll over. We're not done."

  
She flipped, so she was on her knees. "Lay down. Relax."

  
He spanked her ass and she giggled. He probed between her legs with his fingers again, rubbing her clit. She moaned, pressing into the mattress, but her ass sticking up. And then mercifully, he pushed back into her cunt.

  
Andraste's flaming cuntlips.

  
He was hitting some part of her body that she never had before. She wanted more. Needed more. His hands were pushing her hips down and she hissed.

  
He bit her shoulder and then he fucked her. He pounded into as fast as he could. She relaxed on the pillow. Yes, yes. That was what she wanted. She felt her pussy flood as she orgasmed from deep inside, the shivering, trembling and warmth spreading from where their bodies joined through her entire body.

  
And a few more thrusts, she felt him shudder and stiffen inside her. He let his body weight rest on her. She probably weighed more, so she didn't mind. She shifted herself to find a comfortable position.

  
"I can't wait for Bull to get back."

  
"He's not the jealous type?"

  
"He'll want to share you." She grinned at him, rolled off the bed, and dressed. "That was far more enjoyable than touching myself alone. Thank you Ser Hawke. See you tomorrow."


	2. Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull returns to Skyhold and Ara confesses to being bad.

Ara heard the shouts that the Chargers returned from the War Room. She, Hawke and Cullen were discussing the Warden crisis. She let the remaining Wardens stay to rebuild after their betrayal, worried they may be needed for another blight.

She pushed off from the chair. "Excuse me, gentlemen. Perhaps I'll see you tonight." She nodded to each, but gave Hawke a wink.

"I'll buy you a drink at the Tavern," Garrett replied. He smiled behind his beard and Ara's knees went a little weak when she recalled the tickle of his facial hair on her inner thighs.

"Sounds good."

Her legs found their strength again as she came down the steps and ran toward the gate. Bull caught her as he came through and swung her around. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She glanced around. "I was bad."

His eyes widened. "How bad?"

"I can't tell you here." She bit her bottom lip to suppress her smile.

He pulled her against him and kissed her hard. "Time to go then. It's been a long couple weeks."

She tried not to run through the main hall to their room. Once they were safely on the other side of the door, he pushed her against the wall and pinned her hands over her head. "How bad, Ara?"

"I accidentally stumbled on Hawke pleasuring himself. So I offered some help. I want to see him fuck you. Or you fuck him. Or you watching him fuck me."

"One thing at a time, but we'll get to it. Tell me." He pulled her away from the wall and propelled her up the stairs to their room.

"I don't know if you know, he was lovers with Anders, the mage who blew up the Chantry in Kirkwall. Unfortunately, Hawke couldn't abide by the betrayal and killed his lover."

"Right. What does that have to do with...?"

"He's lonely. And hot."

"What did he do  to you Ara?" He stopped at the bed and stripped off her top and breast band.

She waited until he was looking at her. "He licked my cunt until I came. And then he fucked me. He's not as big as you obviously."

"Did you enjoy yourself, my little slut?"

Ara smiled as he bent his head to her breast and sucked a nipple into her mouth.

"Yes."

He bit into her sensitive skin. "I should punish you for enjoying other men without me."

"You didn't fuck anyone on the road?" Krem, she meant. Their partner.

"No. It wasn't a pleasure trip. Take off your pants, Ara."

She grinned at him. She loved when he gave orders, used her name. "That never stopped us."

"Really though, Ara. You were a bad girl." He sat down on the edge of the bed. He patted his knee. "Come and tell me."

She sat on his lap and wrapped an arm around him. "I was a really bad girl. I fucked a human man and I liked it. I came so hard, Bull. And the whole time he was fucking me, I kept thinking about you fucking each other."

"You want to see me fuck another man? What happened to the shy girl who was forced into the role of Inquisitor and who avoided me for months?"

Ara giggled. "She's gone, love. Chased away. She was too afraid of your cock. You're stuck with the slutty Ara who touches herself and likes to suck cock." She straddled his lap and nipped at his bottom lip. "Can I suck yours?"

"Bad girls don't get what they want. They get spankings on their naughty asses."

She smiled at him and ducked her head, her shyness reared its head still. He grabbed her chin and kissed her. "Kadan, I love you. What is your safe word?"

She moved to lay over his lap; her ass in the air, hands and feet resting on the floor. Keeping herself balanced required a good deal of concentration. She preferred when he used one of his many toys and she laid on the bed.

"I love you too, Kadan. My safe word is katoh."

He had encouraged her to pick something she liked better, but she liked that he had chosen it for her. It also spoke to a deep part of herself, her heritage that she had been missing. She didn't speak Qunlat, and she felt a bad sorry for never learning.

"Why am I spanking you?"

"Because I was a bad girl and I fucked Hawke."

"Did you like it?"

"I think tonight you should watch Hawke and I."

"Yes."

He smacked her ass hard. Ara yelped and squirmed. He smacked her again a few more times in quick succession, making her skin sting with each slap.

"You know what I'm going to do to you when Hawke is here?" He pressed his hand between her legs, probing the velvet folds, testing how wet she was.

"What's that?"

"I'm going to tie you up to your bed here. And you are going to watch Hawke and I together."

"Is that supposed to be punishment?"

He smacked her, making the sound echo in the room. "Yes. You won't be able to touch yourself."

She gasped. "Really?"

"Yes, imagine Hawke sucking me off, while you wish it was your lips around me. Me stroking him while you're unable to touch either of us. Unable to touch yourself as I split him open."

His erection sprang up against her belly. She wanted to rock her hips against his hand, but if she did, he'd withdraw. Instead she closed her eyes and passively enjoyed his finger sliding in and out of her cunt.

He realized she was enjoying herself and pulled away from her. He continued spanking her until she whimpered. He resumed stroking her cunt and clit. "Tell me about fucking Hawke."

"I didn't even plan it. I thought the tower was empty and I was trying to avoid Sera. But there he was, stroking himself. I almost left but then I thought, he's alone. I was lonely."

"And you're a bad girl."

"I am."

"Don't come until the end of the story, Kadan."

"Yes, sir. I sucked his cock. And he stopped me before he came and asked to taste me. So I knelt over him and licked my cunt until I came."

"How? Details, love. It's all in the details."

"His tongue on my clit. He sucked on it too, like you do when you want to make me crazy."

"Did he ask to fuck you? Or did you offer your cunt?"

"I asked. And he pushed me onto my back and silently asked if it was okay. I said yes and he fucked me. He said he was going to be quick and I said that was okay and then he put me on my belly."

Her pussy clenched. "I'm going to come if you keep touching me." He withdrew his hand and pulled her away from orgasm with a couple more painful spanks to her ass.

"Okay?" he asked.

She nodded, tensing her thighs and belly, trying to control herself. He started stroking her again, barely touching her. More of a tease.

"And then he fucked me until I came and he came. And I said I couldn't wait for you to get back so all three of us could ..."

"ALl three of us could what, Ara?"

She was glad her face as hidden. He smacked her. Harder than ever. "What Ara?"

"Fuck," she said. "I want you to fuck me, while he's fucking you. Or vice versa, or whatever. Can I come?"

"Not yet. Which way do you want it?"

"The way I said it. Fucking him was nice, but I prefer your cock."

"I want ass though. I haven't taken an ass in quite sometime. I'd have to fuck your ass while he was fucking mine."

"If you want." Anything to avoid being tied up and not getting any.

"In fact, your ass is so nice and red, I think I'll have it tonight." He reached over to the table beside her bed and pulled out the jar of oil within. A moment later, his oiled finger was brushing her asshole.

He pushed it inside her and she held her breath. He pinched her ass cheek. "Breath, Ara."

She gulped some air in. "What if I don't?"

"I'll stop and we'll go back to the basics."

She huffed. He smacked her ass. "Ara." A warning. She knew he wasn't going to tie her up. He wanted to fuck her as much as she wanted to be fucked.

She wiggled her ass, hoping to encourage him. He took the distraction and lubed the tight entrance.

When she was limp on his lap, he withdrew. He set her on the bed on her stomach. She took several deep breaths, to relax while she waited for him.

His body weight pressed her down, always careful to allow her room to breathe. His mouth was next to her ear.

"Do you want me to fuck your ass, Ara?"

She whimpered, as his cock pressed against it. It wasn't the first time, but each time was a journey of trust and stretching her limits. Physically and mentally. He was a big man.

"Yes," she said, nodding her head.

His shifted until he was kneeling over her. He held the jar of oil in his hands and poured some on. She turned so she could see what was happening.

He was coating his cock in oil. She shivered. "Okay?" he asked.

"Anticipation." She couldn't contain the tremble of her legs as he pressed against her.

It was the sweetest torture as he moved excruciatingly slowly into her body. She bit her bottom lip when he stopped, giving her time to adjust. Or safe word.

"I love how you fill me."

His hands squeezed her shoulders as he began to move inside her. Her belly ached with need. She arched her back to move her hips up against him, a silent plea for him to move faster.

"Slow, Kadan. I want to savour you."

She bit back a curse.

"I had a long trip without you," he growled.

Several moments of silence followed as he moved in her.. "And you were naughty. And I already let you come once."

She closed her eyes. One of his favorite games was bringing her to the edge then stop, let her come back down, only start all over again. It could go on for hours, depending on how bad things had been for her.

She always protested while it was occurring, but he always left her at peace.

"Please. I need to come again. I missed you. I missed being filled like this."

His warm chuckle filled her chest with joy. "You know how to get me."

He moved faster, fucking her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the ride. Her orgasm came moments before his, it was always deeper in her body when he took her this way. A different part of her.

He withdrew from her and stretched on the bed next to her. She curled up next to him, rest her head on his chest and listening to his breathing.  

When her body had returned to normal, she lifted her head. "I'm sorry, Kadan. I missed you. I can't help being cheeky with you."

He kissed the top of her head. His giant arm wrapped around her and pulled her closer. "I want you to relax."

"I was. So, you want to? With Hawke."

"Oh yes, but I am going to tie you up and force you to watch for a while."

She smiled against his chest. "We'll see."


	3. Tavern munch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull, Hawke, Ara have a drink with Varric, Cassandra, and Cole before turning in.

"Where is Krem?" Ara asked from Bull's knee. They were waiting for Hawke to show up. It was early.

Bull shook his head. "He's not feeling well." He leaned closer. "Cramps."

"Ah, poor guy. More's the pity."

"I'm not sure he'd be into it, anyway. He's not usually open with strangers."

"Right. Well, another night for the three of us then. I missed him as well."

"As much as me?" Bull asked.

She glanced at him. "Almost."

The door opened and Hawke walked in with Varric. Ara started to stand but Bull pulled her back down by the back of her shirt. "You can't jump on the man the moment he walks in."

She grabbed her mug and drank. "Right." She made a face.

He stroked her back. "Patience."

She snorted.

"Maybe someday." He shrugged.

She looked at the bottom of her mug. "Who's turn to buy  the next round?" she asked without looking up.

"Mine."

Her head snapped up and there stood Hawke. He put a full mug in front of her. "Barkeep said this was your usual."

She took a drink. "It is. Thank you."

"Are we allowed to sit with the Inquisitor?" Varric asked.

"Oh, Varric. Didn't see you behind the tall one. Come and join us," Ara said. "Hawke you remember The Iron Bull?"

Hawke smiled and offered his hand to the Qunari. "Of course, The Iron Bull. Nice to see you again."

"Hawke, I've heard a lot about you."

Hawke's eyebrow raised. "You as well."

Ara felt her face heat and buried it in her mug. Varric either ignored the subtext or didn't catch it. She assumed the former.

"Okay, best Inquisitor story," Hawke said, nudging Varric.

"Besides the guy threw goats against the walls of Skyhold after we killed his son?" Ara asked.

"What?" Hawke sat up straight.

She laughed. "Avaar custom apparently. How about when I had to judge the remains of the Duchess?"

"I think my favorite moment was when Cole announced to everyone that you like being tied up by Bull," Varric interjected. "That's not really a story."

Ara covered her face. "Varric, we could have worked up to that. After I had a bit more to drink, perhaps?"

"I left it out of my book," Varric said. "Maybe I'll use it in my next chapter of Swords and Shields for Cassandra."

"You two should get a room. Please," Ara said.

"They should," Hawke agreed.

"What's your best Hawke story then?" Ara asked.

"We were searching for this asshole's missing wife. She liked to frequent the brothel. I hadn't known Hawke very long and he drags me and his sister along to question the one elven prostitute she frequented. After we get the info, the elf looks Hawke up and down and then offers him a good time."

"I think I can see where this is going."

"It had been a long year of slavery and poverty," Hawke said.

"Hawke doesn't even look at us, he says I have the coin and time. With his sister standing there."

"What did she say?" Ara leaned forward.

"'This is not why we came to Kirkwall.'" Varric made his voice high pitched.

Hawke laughed. "What can I say? I'm a bastard."

"Was he good?"

"Very. Worth every copper. And it was a lot. There was a tongue— never mind." He took a deep drink.

"The tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife," Varric deadpanned.

"So much for subtlety," Bull muttered.

"Subtlety is not the Inquisitor's strong suit," Varric said.

"I tried to teach her some spy techniques," Bull said.

"Who has time for all that sneaking around? All that subtext? Say what you mean or stab the other guy before he can stab you," Ara said.

"I'm with Ara on this," Hawke said.

"Thank you." Ara looked smugly at Varric.

"Most of your dealings were blood mages, and crazy people," Varric explained.

"That is true." Hawke played with the handle of his mug.

"Okay, no shop talk. We are celebrating," Ara said. She raised her mug. "To people who are crazy enough to fight."

"To the fighters," the other three chorused.

When Bull went to get the second round the group now included Cole and Sera. "Excuse me a moment," Ara pushed away.

"She hates being away from Bull," Varric intoned.

Ara glared at him. "I'm doing something for you for once." She crossed the room to where Cassandra was sitting.

"Hey, I see you brooding over here."

"I'm not brooding," the warrior said.

"You are. Andraste's tits, Cass. Talk to him. Or jump him."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine, play it that way. You can still come join us instead of sitting over here alone. We don't bite. Well, Bull does sometimes."

"He hates me. He'd never ... I dragged him away."

"He doesn't hate you. He enjoys pissing you off, but that's because he likes your attention."

"Do you think so?" Cassandra sat up and looked at Ara.

"Do you want me to ask him?"

"No."

"Get over here. I have a busy night planned and your brooding is ruining my mood."

"Fine." She grabbed her mug.

Varric was the first to greet the newcomer. "Seeker."

"You can call her Cassandra. While we're there, you can call me Ara."

"I prefer the nicknames," Varric said.

At the same time Cassandra said, "I don't mind."

Varric pulled a chair from the empty table behind him up next to him. "Have a seat then Seeker."

"She's afraid you hate her."

"Ara!" Cassandra said, as she took a seat next to the dwarf.

"She's an easy target."

"I think we should let this two work it out. Hawke, you care to finish our discussion about Wardens?"

He nodded.

"We all know what's going on," Varric said.

"Touching, tasting, teasing. So many arms and legs..."

"Thanks Cole," Ara said. "I'm going now."

"Was that wrong?" Cole asked, looking between the faces around him.

Bull patted him on the head. "It's okay kid. Work on those two." He gestured at Cass and Varric before following Ara out into the courtyard.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Varric/Cass shipping snuck in.


	4. So many arms and legs....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ara is punished for her transgressions, but everyone is satisfied in the end.

Ara locked the door to her room. She pressed her hands together, not daring to look at the two men behind her.

"Best story Varric doesn't know about me. When Cassandra, Cullen and Josephine walked in on Bull and I naked. I was half dressed, thank the maker," Ara said.

"Best story Ara doesn't want to talk about: How she's going to watch tonight."

"You aren't going through with that, are you?"

Bull grabbed her arms and pulled them over her head. With his free hand, he unbuttoned her shirt. For a large man he was surprisingly dexterous.

"Ara has to watch tonight because she already had her fun with you." He spoke to Hawke without turning. 

He parted her shirt, baring her breasts. He rolled a nipple between his thumb and finger. She closed her eyes to keep from rubbing against him. The more she showed she wanted it, the more he would tease her.

He dropped her arms. "Upstairs, undress and get on the bed, Ara." He raised his eyebrow.

She recognized the look on his face and she scurried up the stairs. He smacked her ass and she moved her legs even faster.

She heard him say something to Hawke, but she couldn't make it out. She tamped down her curiosity and tossed her shirt aside and pushed her pants down. When the two men arrived at the top of the stairs, she stood in her smalls. She bowed her head, suddenly self-conscious about being naked.

Bull crossed the room and grabbed her by the chin. He brought her head up until their eyes met. He kissed her, his hands pushing down her smalls. His hand pressed between her legs and her hips snapped forward, trying to rub against him.

His tongue circled her mouth, his finger circled her cunt and his desire swirled her belly and head. She held onto him in case her knees buckled.

A warm body slid behind her. Hands came around her and cupped her breasts. She wanted to beg Bull to fuck her, both of them could fuck her right now. Bull's erection pressed into her belly. Hawke's pressed against her ass. They were ready as well.

Bull pulled away from her. "Hold her hands for me, will you Hawke?"

"Sure."

He rummaged through a couple pieces of furniture, grumbling louder each time. Meanwhile, Hawke held her hands in a bind.

She struggled a little against him, she wanted to fight him, she probably wouldn’t win, but it would be fun, until Bull came back with the rope. He held her eyes while he wrapped one wrist and then the other. He moved her to the bed and got her comfortable on the pillows before tying her hands to the bedposts.

He kissed her, hard, deep, rough. She arched herself toward him. “Ara was a bad girl, so her punishment is to watch us.”

Ara couldn’t help smiling at the two men. They turned to each other and Bull’s mouth came down on Hawke’s. Hawke’s hands moved over Bull’s chest. Bull kicked his boots off and took his pants off first.

Ara groaned when Hawke sunk to his knees and took Bull’s erection into his mouth. She was a little jealous that she couldn’t touch. It wasn’t the first time Bull had used this punishment on her, however. She’d been forced to watch him play with Krem two different times.

As Bull fucked Hawke’s mouth, Ara’s body grew frustrated. A little friction. She pressed her legs together, but it didn’t help the feeling, it grew stronger.

The moaning from both men didn’t help either. She looked closely watching Hawke’s tongue swirling, his indrawn cheeks making the right amount of suction. Bull’s hand fisted in the other man’s hair, guiding him.

“Fair warning that I’m close,” Bull said.

Hawke didn’t pull away, he brought his hand up between Bull’s legs. Ara lifted her eyes to Bull’s face, he was lost in pleasure as he came in Hawke’s mouth.

When Hawke sat back, Bull crossed to her desk and poured him a glass from their private collection. He handed the glass over. “A chaser.” He went to the bed and put his hands on her ankles, parting her thighs. “Kadan, how are you?”

She whimpered a little. “Turned on.”

His index finger parted her slit, gathering moisture, teasing. “Seems so.” He crawled upward and flicked his tongue over her clit. “Going to come?”

She shook her head violently. “More please, Bull.”

He licked her open, his tongue entering her, pushing her further. Then he pulled away and she nearly collapsed in disappointment. “Please,” she begged.

“It would be rude not to offer our guest what he wants. We don’t want to be rude do we?”

Ara shook her head. Right their guest.

“Should we let her come Ser Hawke?”

“Has she learned her lesson?” Hawke came over and put his mouth on her breast.“I have,” Ara said. His tongue was warm and soft and sweet, and as she relaxed, he bit into her flesh.

She yelped, her body jumping up, the rope digging into skin and pulling her back down.

“I have,” she said, panting.

“Doubtful. She’s as impatient as ever to come.” He smiled at her. “Not yet, kadan.”

She bit back the curse she wanted to shout at him. Evil bastard. He got off on torturing her.

“You should have a taste of her though. If you are gentle, she won’t come. She likes it rough.” Bull stepped away from her legs. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched Hawke take his place between her thighs.

Bull’s fingers made a soothing pattern on her stomach. Hawke’s fingers parted her tender folds, exposing her clit to his gentle tongue. The ropes twisted against her skin as she squirmed. His touch kept so light orgasm remained out of her reach.

Bull stopped the torture years later. “Hawke, you still have your pants on.”

He moved behind Hawke and pulled them down. He wrapped his arms around and stroked Hawke’s cock. Ara eyes were hungry as they took in the scene before her.

Bull went to the bedside table and offered Hawke his jar of oil. “I’m going to go down on Ara, and you are going to fuck me while I do so. Whoever comes first gets fucked next.”  
Ara had that one in the pussy. There was no way she wasn’t going to come first.

The rough groans of both men mingled as Hawke entered Bull. Then Bull’s mouth came down on her pussy. His tongue picked up where Hawke’s left off, gentle, butterfly flickers. The desire curled inside of her, layer on layer on layer. “Please a littler harder love?” He couldn’t deny her for the rest of the night, could he?

“Hawke can we adjust positions?” he asked.

“Sure,” came a strangled reply. They all came apart from each other. Bull freed Ara’s arms. He turned her onto her stomach and pulled her to the edge of the bed.

“I can’t hold myself up,” Ara said in a shaky voice.

“Lay down.” His hand massaged her neck muscles as she stretched onto her belly.

She shuddered as he thrust into her pussy. He stopped buried deep inside her. She couldn't see but she assumed it was so Hawke could enter him again.

She didn’t care, she was filled, getting fucked. Coming couldn’t be far enough, even if it might suck everything out of her. There it was, the elusive orgasm, it started in her pussy and burst into her limbs, her chest, and over the top of her head. She heard herself praising Andraste, as good a time as any to be pious.

Her body melted into the bed.

And she swore she heard Hawke stating he’d like to be filled. “It’s been a while,” he admitted.

“Of course,” Bull said. “I’m sure Ara wouldn’t mind you filling her ass while I fill yours.”

Ara didn’t think she had any tension left in her body. She was spent. But she managed to pull herself together. She rolled onto her back and lifted her legs. She wanted to see all of them linked, she needed to see it.

Hawke filled her and Bull filled him, and the moved in unison, as if they were one body, perfect rhythm.

The sight, sounds, smells all came together and she came again. And again. And Hawke came, then she saw Bull shudder inside him.

Her eyes drifted closed. She didn't see them come apart. She felt the bed bend under the weight. "I guess you weren't so bad after all," Bull said. His lips pressed to hers. The ties came away and he rubbed her arms.

Hawke's voice drifted from the end of the bed. "Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"Are you leaving?" Ara's eyes flew open. "I thought that was a nice opener."

"I didn't want to overstay my welcome." He froze his shirt half on.

She looked at Bull. "I'm not done yet. Are you?"

He grinned. "You're a little insatiable slut."

"I learned from the best."

"Stay, Hawke. Have a drink with us at least."

"I need some more dirt on Varric," Ara said.

Hawke grinned.


End file.
